Atracción
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: De tanto escuchar a Orochimaru deshacerse en palabras de admiración y elogios hacía el Uchiha, un poco de aquel gustillo le tenía que quedar. Incluso, si era contra su propia voluntad. ItaSaso. One-Shoot. Shönen-ai.


**Disclaimer:** Todo es de él. Él que se cree mucho, y él que tiene nombre de un _chino japonés muy antiguo_(?)_, _¿verdad, Miss Panamá? LOL.

**Advertencias:** Shönen-ai, porque no llega al Yaoi.

**Pareja:** ItaSaso. (_Si_, Itachi por Sasori y ya te imaginarás el resto…).

* * *

**Atracción**

—Itachi Uchiha es…increíble.

El pelirrojo, cubierto por la marioneta que siempre lo encubría, miró hacia el camino que debían seguir de forma impasible. No podía negar, que hacía un buen equipo con Orochimaru, aunque realmente odiase trabajar en equipo. El ex ninja de Konoha tenía aquel Jutsu que lo hacía inmortal, y él mismo lo era gracias a su condición de marioneta. No había mucho que decir respecto a los combates cuando debían pelear, eran eficaces al eliminar al enemigo, y tenían cierto gusto en común por utilizar veneno en algunos ataques.

_Pero aún y con todo ello_…

—Y más que él, los son sus ojos.

No congeniaban. Así de simple. Además al pelirrojo simplemente no le agradaba. De hecho, dudaba que le agradara alguno en toda la organización. No conocía directamente a nadie que no fuera Orochimaru, pero gracias a este y su lengua viperina que no hacía más que deshacerse en halagos hacía Itachi Uchiha y su línea sucesora, sabía mucho de la vida del azabache. Y no era de su agrado saberlo, ya que no le interesaba la vida de nadie más. Hiruko siguió caminando tranquilamente junto al sannin, mientras su ocupante no tenía mucha intención de seguirle su conversación y su tema preferido:

Uchiha, Itachi.

Si su compañero de equipo lo nombraba una vez más, las ganas de matarlo serían muy tentadoras. ¿Qué podía tener de bueno el más reciente en Akatsuki como para que hablase de tal modo? Y Orochimaru no solía alagar a absolutamente nadie más que al Uchiha. Sabía bien que había acabado con todo su clan él solo, no negaría que era sorprendente; pero él había matado al Tercer Kazekage antes de dejar su aldea y nadie hacía una fiesta por ello, incluso lo había convertido en una marioneta a su servicio. Sabía, además, que Itachi era considerado un genio respecto al genjutsu y muchas otras cosas; él era un genio en el Jutsu marionetista y en resistencia. Itachi era extremadamente inteligente, calculador y elocuente; pues bien, él también lo era. Frunció, levemente, el ceño. Si Uchiha Itachi se parecía tanto a él, en tantas cosas, era como comparar a un simple ninja con una eterna obra de arte.

Como si fuera _tanto_ como para ser considerado un igual a él. Chasqueó la lengua, con soberbia, no había forma que el Uchiha fuera mejor que él, ni igual. Porque no lo era. _En verdad, no podía serlo. _Sintió una molestia, una especie de desazón, que hicieron que dejase de avanzar. Extraño. Estaba seguro de no haber sentido nada desde que había decidido hacerse _perfecto_, hacerse _marioneta_. Muy extraño. ¿Qué había sido aquel y molesto pinchazo en donde se suponía solo deberían existir armas y elementos para asesinar?

—Sasori —llamó el sannin, con aquel tono tan molesto que solía usar, antes de formar esa sonrisa desagradable—. ¿Sucede algo? —inquirió, al notar que dejaba de avanzar.

—No —no fue su voz, si no la áspera y grave de Hiruko la que sonó. Enseguida, siguió caminando, aún pensando en lo mismo.

¿Así que Itachi Uchiha podría ser comparado consigo, siendo solo lo que era? ¿Siendo solo un Uchiha?

Se acomodó junto a Orochimaru. Ya estaban cerca de la guarida.

Entonces, ¿era tan bueno como él, quien había tenido que sacrificar todo y buscar mucho, solo por ser Uchiha? Resopló, sintiendo más de aquel molesto escozor. No. No podía ser mejor, no debía ser mejor. Incluso, Itachi no era nada. No debía tener nada especial, no era ninguna clase de genio o alguna especie de ser invencible.

No podía tener tal título solo por ser lo que era, solo por ser un Uchiha.

Al entrar a la organización, la voz de su compañero sonó de nuevo, aunque no iba dirigida hacia él. Pareció saludar a quienes estaban en la sala principal. Escuchó el nombre de Kisame, y luego el nombre de él. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Que maldita manía, como si no hubiera sido suficiente con que Orochimaru anduviera hablando de Itachi, y él mismo no hubiera pasado el viaje de regreso pensando al respecto.

Esperó, tranquilamente, a que Orochimaru y Kisame decidieran irse. Cuando sucedió, simplemente decidió salir de su marioneta. Pudo ver, de reojo, que el azabache no pudo ocultar cierta sorpresa. No lo extrañaba, jamás solía mostrarse fuera de Hiruko, es más, podría asegurar que era la primera vez que el Uchiha veía su aspecto real. Se sentó, frente al ninja renegado, sin decir palabra. ¿Por qué razón hacer aquello? Una muy simple, comprobar él mismo que Itachi no debía ser todo aquello que su compañero aseguraba. Debía asegurarse que el Uchiha no era tan bueno como para ser comparado consigo. _Como para estar al mismo nivel de una perfecta marioneta, poderosa y eterna_.

Itachi dirigió su mirada hacia el pelirrojo por unos segundos, antes de desviarla de nuevo, hacia la nada. Sasori simplemente lo contempló, como si estudiara alguno de los libros de texto que solía leer. No podía ser todo lo que decían, no podía ser todo aquello. Minutos después se encontró, para su sorpresa, buscando con cierto desespero algún tipo de imperfección en el hombre frente a él. Hizo un gesto, que al parecer tampoco pasó desapercibido para el azabache. Un poco más de esa sensación molesta. ¿Qué era? Quizás solo la molestia de saberse perdiendo el tiempo de tal forma. No podía ver nada especial en Itachi, pero al mismo tiempo, no lograba encontrar ningún desperfecto. Eso era realmente turbador, ya que hasta aquel momento, solo había creído perfectas a sus obras de arte.

Y él definitivamente no lo era…así que, ¿Qué había? ¿Qué era lo que lo hacía especial?

Fijó sus orbes en Itachi, y aquella vez su mirada se encontró con la del aludido.

_No hay nada después de esos ojos._

Las palabras de Orochimaru resonaron en su cabeza. Lo pensó, por unos segundos. El sharingan, quizás. Ladeó un poco el rostro, aún analizándolo, y por una extraña razón el Uchiha tampoco apartó la mirada. _El sharingan lo hacía perfecto_. ¿Era eso? ¿Unos ojos? ¿Una línea sucesora que posiblemente se perdería con el tiempo?

Otra punzada y otro poco más de aquello. O tal vez, que al poder ser el último poseedor de aquella mirada lo hacía especial…. _No hay nada después de esos ojos_. ¿Eternos? ¿Perfectos? No. No era ello en definitiva, no podían ser unos simples ojos la causa de tanta admiración y de lo que era esa molestia y… ¿y…?

Si fuera solo el sharingan, se hablaría de todo el clan en general. Y era solo él. Solo y exclusivamente él. ¿Eso quería decir, acaso, que simplemente era por Itachi?

_No hay nada después de él._

—Así que, después de todo, eres una marioneta —el azabache habló, rompiendo el silencio que desde hacía mucho se había instalado en la sala. Aunque ninguno de los dos parecía incomodo ante esto—. Supongo que, te imaginaba…diferente.

—Entonces, suponías mal.

El Uchiha, pareció levemente divertido con aquel comentario.

—Si tienes poder estarás aislado, y tarde o temprano te volverás arrogante —comentó, como si hablara de cualquier otra cosa. Como si comentara sobre el clima o sobre alguna trivialidad.

El pelirrojo no dejó de mirarlo. ¿Se refería a él? ¿Acaso ahora creía conocerlo?

—La gente no debería juzgar a otros sin conocerlos.

—Nunca dije que hablara de ti, Akasuna no Sasori —respondió, con tranquilidad—. Pero es curioso que te sientas _aludido_.

Lo miró. Uno. Dos. Tres pinchazos más. No era solo molestia pura, estaba mezclada con algo. Podía llegar a ser comparado consigo, sin ser todo lo que era, solo por ser él. ¿Se refería a él con aquella frase…? Aunque, realmente se hubiera sentido aludido, ¿había dicho aquello para sí mismo? Era demasiado perturbador, era demasiado molesto. Y aún peor, estaba seguro de nunca haber conocido a alguien que lo hiciera sentir perturbado, molesto y aquello…aquello, al mismo tiempo.

_No hay nada después de esos ojos._

_No hay nada después de él._

_¿No hay nada después, de Uchiha Itachi?_

Quizás, de tanto oír a Orochimaru deshacerse en elogios y halagos hacia el azabache, había creado cierto gusto en sí mismo. Incluso si habían dejos de molestia, y un poco de rencor. Itachi, tras unos momentos, le dedicó una tranquila mirada, acompañada de un dejo de sonrisa.

_Incluso si el gusto se había formado contra su propia voluntad_.

* * *

**Notas:** Esto fue…taaan~… ¡Ya saben! ¡Ya saben! No son una pareja usual, y acabo de descubrir que sinceramente, _no me importa_. Acabo de darme cuenta que al escribir este One-Shoot/Drabble el interruptor en mi cabeza que suele tener la etiqueta "Te harás fan irremediable de esta Pareja" ha hecho _click_ para quedar en posición de encendido.

No me importa que tan crack sean, que tan OoC llegue a escribirlos, acabo de decidir, que _no_ pienso abandonar el ItaSaso, por más imposible, irreal, salido de la razón, o extraño que sea. Simplemente, desde ahora, no pienso dejarlo.


End file.
